A Shadows Resemblence
by XDaggerX
Summary: Kamron Yagami, daughter of the police chief 2nd command and head of police. When one day while visting her mothers for a month, she finds a mysterious notebook just lying around with a Shinigami with it. ' I kinda suck at summary's so please forgive me


Short light brown hair, tall, light skined female. Age 17 top in the teen modeling, daughter of a head chief police and 2nd command chief. Kamron Yagami stood up looking at her father Light Yagami age 29. Her lips formed a slight frown and her hands were on her hips tilting it slightly to the side. Of all the days she hated this one the most, today she was leaving to go spend the month with her mother and step father while her real father went on to investigate Kira which was the exact thing her step father was doing so she knew she would rarely see any of him.

"Daddy why can't I just stay home this month its not like I'm a kid" She said sternly as her father looked straight into her eyes which resembled her mothers so well,

"Because I fear you will get lonely" He said a calm expression like nothing was going on,

"Lonely?! I don't get lonely" Kamron retorted as Light sighed,

"Your going to your mothers and thats it nothing more." He said turning away, Kamron slammed her foot into the pavement.

"This isn't fair what about my modeling they don't move ya know only on rare times!" Kamron was now yelling and attracting all types of attention as people walked by,

"Your modeling company aggreed to follow you to your mothers house so stop yelling and move your feet your going to be late for your train." light was now moving ahead leaving Kamron behind,

"No way! I am not moving" Kamron shouted to him. Light now stopped turning around walking to his daughter, He bent down slowly picking her up slinging her over his shoulder,

"What the Hell put me down I wanna go home!" Kamron screamed while kicking and punching Light who seemed to feel nothing.

Now people were really staring at the 17 year old who was having a tantrum and was kicking and screaming.

"Ugh! I am way to old for this" Kamron stated still slung over her fathers shoulder, she placed her elbow on the edge of his shoulder and supported her own head as her father carried her to the train station.

"Here we are" Light said placing her on the ground.

"hmph" Kamron crossed her arms and turned to her father,

"I hate you"

"I love you to Kamron now come on your trains this way." Light tightly griped Kamron's wrist pulling her through the crowd of people.

Kamron stood at the entrance on her train staring into its crowded depths, knowing she was scared she turned to her father to protest about going again, but she couldn't. She was suddenly pulled to her fathers chest in a tight hug,

"Be good for your mother and don't get into trouble. I'll email you later tonight so make sure you write me back when you can, I love you." Light shoved his daughter into the train as the door closed. Kamron swirled around quickly, her father was waving to her as the train pulled off down the tracks pulling her farther and farther away from him. Her frown deepened as she turned back around,

"How come I can never spend time with him?" Kamron asked her self plopping down in a seat next to the window, she sighed taking off her bag setting it in her lap unzipping it searching through it,

"Now where did I put my cell again." She began to take things out finally finding what she was looking for,

she flipped open the phone reading a text message her dad sent her then searching through her missed calls, one from Misa's best friend Lexi and another from her company and the last 5 were for some random crap. She pressed the end button going back to the main menu clicking in some numbers before placing it to her ear,

"Hello, Melissa?" Kamron spoke softly, another voice began to speak,

"Omg! Kamron I thought you were going to your moms this month?" Melissa said a bit confusion in her voice,

"I wasn't expecting you to call" She said a slight laugh in her voice,

"I am I'm on my way now, Misa let me use her phone until I get back so hehe"

"Man! thats awesome I didn't think I'd get to hear from you" Melissa said happy now,

"I didn't think I'd get to talk to you either until Misa handed me her phone and said 'Here so your not bored on your way there' it was cool" Kamron said a huge smile plasterd on her face.

"So Kamron you planning to do anything while your down there maybe something with some hot guy" Melissa said, Kamron knew she was smiling,

"Well I don't know I'd have to sneak my moms car and go some where," Kamron laughed a melody laugh along with Melissa who sounded kinda like a coughing bird if those were real.

"Oh sorry Kamron I gotta go Jeff's calling and you know I have to talk to him," Melissa said laughing again,

"Okay talk to you yah later then Melissa make sure to email me my moms got a comp so.." Kamron said smiling,

"Okay bye!"

"Bye,"

Kamron held the phone away from her ear as she shut it looking out the window,

"I have a feeling this months going to drag on for ever." Kamron placed her arm on the arm rest and closed her eyes.

"Stop 29 anyone getting off please ring the bell that is next to the door, if you are not getting off please step away from the door." The conductor blared over the intercom waking Kamron from her sleep,

"Oh stop 29" Kamron mummbled shoving everything into her bag getting up stumbling to the door pressing the button as a ding ran throughout the train along with a few more.

The doors slid open as millions of people waited on the platform. Kamron had no clue where to go as she stepped on the platform looking around,

"Kamron! Kamron! Over here honey!" Some one shouted as Kamron looked to her right seeing a female waving her arms every which other way, this was her mother. Senko age 25 raven black hair, a stay at home mom who didn't really act her age sometimes. Kamron faked a smile walking over to her mother,

"Hey mom long time no see hows L?" she asked, Senko smiled with delight,

"L's fine he's out working right now, but he will be home for dinner so don't you worry" Senko said still a smile on her face,

"Oh I won't so don't you worry," Kamron said as Senko began to laugh,

"Okay well come on Mommy has to meet up with some friends today and I know they would love to meet you, seeing as your a great model, do you know how many magazines your on here" She said grabbing her daughters wrist,

"Umm alot" Kamron said as she was dragged out of the train station, she just loved being dragged seeing as everyone like to do that to her.

Kamron hopped into her moms car as she placed the seat belt over her shoulder, Her mom sat in the driver seat next to her cranking the car. Music began to play, Kamron thought it sounded a little like the old band Linkin park but it could be someone else, she just didn't feel like thinking,

"So um mom where exactly are we going?" Kamron asked looking over to her mother her was backing out,

"To a small cafe east from here its a really great place, they have some nice cakes maybe we'll take one home for your step dad" Senko said keeping her eyes on the road,

"Sounds great" Kamron said trying to sound happy, but it didn't work really well,

"Look Kamron I know you miss your father and would rather hang out with him, but trust me your going to have fun so don't be all emo okay" Senko grinned playfully as Kamron grinned back this time for real,

"Okay mom I'll try not to be emo" Kamron said half laughing at the words she used.

"Awesome now don't you worry about the girls they may be a little weird at first but you'll get use to them" Senko said, Kamron's face flushing,

"Oh god now I'm scared" Kamron said, she knew her mothers friends they weren't weird at all they were just plain scary when it came to her they were weirder then Senko her self. How her mom knew these people, Kamron didn't want to think about it at all.

It didn't take them long to make it to the cafe, they quickly got out of the car and met up with a group of people, Kamron tryed to hide behind Senko as much as she could but evertime she tried that it never worked and this time it didn't work either,

"Omg! its Kamron how are you my dear I haven't seen you in ages I'm gonna need to get an autograph from you for my daughter she just loves your magazines," a really skinny tall bleach blonde hair lady walked straight behind Senko who moved quickly out of the way,

"Uh um thats cool and um sure" a small sweat drop rolled down kamrons cheek as she tried to fake so many smiles as Senko's friends horded her.

"Um okay...okay enough people,...HEY! GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER" Senko suddenly shouted. Kamrons head was spinning and she didn't like, she could never get use to that and it was her mom who always came to her rescue at the last min.

"Your suffocating her now come on" Senko said pushing everyone out of the way,  
"You okay Honey?" Senko asked as Kamron nodded,

"I think, I'll be fine" Kamron mummbled, shaking her head getting all the thoughts out,

"Can we go eat!? I'm starving here" someone shouted, this was a male voice. A dark skinned young man about 18 stood at the door entrance, he had dark dirty blonde hair and he seemed pretty muscular in the arms,

"Oh yes, yes lets go" said a lady who was Mrs.Geren he must be here son seeing as she walked over to him linking their arms together,

"Dear god mom stop doing that I'm not dad," the boy said as his mother frowned,

"I wasn't thinking of you as your father I was merly doing what most young lads do, young lads usually help there mother in the cafe or where ever they are going," Mrs.Geren said, her son didn't seem to be listening, he just walked right on in not saying a word.

The Cafe was pretty crowded, tons of people waited to be seated and it took the whole crew of Senko's friends aboout thirty min. or so just to get a table, there were not that many tables they could sit at so they all got split up how ever the waiters grabbed them,

Kamron just happend to get stuck with Mrs.Geren's son who she figured out was named Chain for some strange reason. It was just her and Chain they sat face to face staring. Kamron swallowed trying to smile but all she could get was a stiffled one,

"You don't have to act all nice I can tell you don't wanna be here" Chain said suddenly shocking Kamron,

"Oh well maybe I do" Kamron said sounding pretty confident,

"No you don't" he said back perpared to win this fight they were about to start,

"I am not your just think that cause I was just trying to smile for you" Kamron retored jumping out of her seat when he roared with laughter.

"What ever so whats your name?" he asked a slugish smile comeing to his face,

"I..I'm Kamron Yagami" she said as her lips thinned into a straight line,

"What don't take your mothers last name?" he asked, Kamron frowned,

"No I live with my really father," she said kind of irritated at the tone he was using,

"Really so your fathers Light Yagami and L Lawliet?" Chain seemed to be throwing all kind of questions at Kamron,

"No I don't consider L my dad at all he's just L, Lights my only father,"

"Ouch thats harsh I bet he hates to hear that."

"No he's pretty comfortable with me just calling him L"

Kamron said each word carefully making sure not to say anything wrong, like she would.

"Then why do you call Senko your mom?" He threw another question as Kamron went to answer, but couldn't cause the waiter came up and before she could. And Kamron knew from there that the rest of the day was going to be long.

That concludes Chapter one and yes the end was kinda bad at were I ended it...thats what I think ' so I hope you enjoyed and liked it I would love for you to review and tell me what you think.

The Next Chapter should be written very soon I guess it depends on how many read and review the first Chapter.


End file.
